TMNT Story
by Raphiesgirl
Summary: The guys have an adopted sister with a gift. OCxOc leooc donoc mikeyoc raphoc
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: this is for the whole story I don't own TMNT

After Hamato Splinter came back from scavenging, his four three-year old sons were sitting on the floor waiting for him.

"My sons why are you sitting on the floor"

"A wady came bwy and gave dis to us." Donatello said pointing to a basket on the floor. Splinter came closer to it was shocked to see what it was. An infant baby girl with lightly tanned skin, Splinter also found a letter it said:

_Dear Splinter, _

_I want to thank you for saving me and for that I owe you but, now I need a favor from you. I want you to take care of this baby, because it would be too dangerous for me to._

_Thank you,_

_Christina Marks_

_P.S.: Her name is Reyanne (Reya)_

"So wad does it say masta spwinta?" Leonardo asked

"Well my sons it seems to me that you have a new baby sister."

"Dude!"

"Sweet!"

"Awesome!"

"Cool!"

Splinter knew this was a new beginning for his sons.


	2. The F

Disclaimer: I only own Reya, Princeton, and The Plot

'Ohshitohshitohshit Master Splinter is going to kill me.' Hamato Reya thought as she ran through the streets. Her pink hair blowing through the breeze. Reya was just your normal 13 years old girl, except for the fact that she lived in the sewers was raised by a giant rat having 4 older brothers as giant mutant turtles and being born with pink hair every thing was totally normal about this girl.

'Gotta run faster gonna be late.' She thought.

'Wait maybe Master Splinter isn't tense today.' She thought as she ran into an alley. She concentrated hard on Master Splinter she could here his heartbeat although yards away.

'Yep he's tense gotta run.' She thought as she jumped into a manhole and ran to the entrance of her happy home in the sewers.

"You're late." Master Splinter said

"Yeah I know I said I would be home at five but I got caught up in something…"

"Caught up in what?"

"Well I missed subway home because the teacher kept me late in school."

"For what?"

"For this." Reya said as she handed Splinter a paper with an F on it.

"I can do a make up assignment next week."

"And Donatello will help you study for it."

"What? Master Splinter no offense but me and Donatello don't get along to well.

"Reya I know you and Donatello do not get along well but I'm doing this for your own good. Your grades are slipping and with Donatello's help they will probably get up to a passing average and also will improve your relationship with him."

"Yes Master Splinter." Reya said as she went to her room.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck"

Review Please No Flames


	3. Study Time

_Dear Diary,_

_I failed another Advanced Technologies Test. And now Master Splinter wants me to study for a make up assignment… With Donatello! It's not that I love Donatello I love all of my brothers it's just me and Donatello don't see eye to eye. His motto is "Brains beat Brawn." And Mine is "Life's short Live it." He thinks the most important thing is smarts but I think the most important thing is having fun. I mean I think the best way to learn things is to live im' when Donatello thinks the best way to is by reading about them._

_I mean that's how I learned to speak French. But I learned how to hotwire and drive the battle shell was by doing it. But I guess I have to as my brother Fearless Leader would say "Respect Master's Wishes." And study with my older brother._

_Well Sayonara,_

_Reya_

Reya closed her journal, put in her desk drawer, grabbed her text book, a pencil, her notebook, and went to Donatello's lab so he could "help" her study for that make up test. When she got to his lab she knocked on his door.

"It's open!" Donatello yelled as Reya walked in.

"Hey sis."

"Hi."

"Master Splinter wanted you to help me study for this damn test."

"What's it about?"

"How computers, I-Pods, and Memory disks collect and store data."

"Well it all starts out…" Donatello started giving Reya this detailed explanation about the topic for her test helping her take notes and drawing out examples.

"Well that's about it." He said.

"Thank Don." Reya said and walked out of Donnie's lab.

I know it's boring but I did this for Rose of Hope because she wanted to know why Reya doesn't like Donny.

No Flames!


	4. C for Couselor

A/N: This is one of the reasons I typed Ch 3 is so that Ch 4 would make some sense

"Hey guys. Bye guys." Reya said.

"Wait a minute," Donny said "How'd you do."

"Fine Donny."

"Well let's see" Donny said as Reya handed him her paper. He stared at it in shock

"A C?"

"Not just a C a C plus."

"But after all the studying we did you got a C plus?"

"It's passing ain't it?"

"Passing? I helped you not for passing, I wanted commendable."

"Don, give the kid a break." Raph said.

"Yeah Don everyone at my school knows Mr. Jenkins is really strict about the essay part."

"So it should've made you work harder."

"I tried my best. Well, I'm outta here."

"Sis." Don said but it was too late Reya was out the door.

"How do I know she's going to get in some trouble?" Leo asked

"Should we follow her?" Raph asked. They looked at each other nodding agreement and ran out the door.

"Dude, this chick can run." Mikey said

Reya knew exactly where she was running to. The center for misguided teens. That's where her counselor Erica Cosweld worked. Little did she know her brothers were right on her trail.

"The center for misguided teens?" Leo asked.

"Isn't where all those whacked up teens go, like when they get into gangs and stuff and can't get out of 'em?" Raph asked.

"You don't think?" Mikey asked.

"Sis is in a gang?" They all asked in unison.

----------with sis----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me is Erica Cosweld here." Reya asked the secretary.

"Sorry hon' ya just missed her," she said "I know her address but it's all the way across town. My shifts almost over. I could drive you there in a minute if ya want me to."

"No, but thanks anyway." Reya said as she took off running out of the center.

As Reya was running she thinks about the time she met Erica.

_**Flashback**_

_It was just a normal day at Rodgers Middle school, when the final school bell rang. You could see kids running out of school about to start their weekend. Reya was about to head out when her art teacher Mrs. Landry called her over. _

_"Reya I've just gotten finished grading your latest assignment." Mrs. Landry said as she handed Reya the paper. She read it and it said._

'_A Wonderful Job. Go see a Counselor.'_

_Reya was surprised the only reason she had drawn this is was because she was kinda bummed that her best friend Princeton Hawkins moved to Colorado for two years to take care of his grandma._

_"I know a great one," she said "Her name is Erica Cosweld. She's considerate and won't tell anyone your secrets, not even your parents. Maybe you should at least meet her. She lives at this address."_

_"Alright Mrs. Landry, I'll meet with her."_

_She didn't live very far from the school so Reya could walk there instead of taking the subway. When she reached the apartment it was surprisingly similar to April's place but there is no antique store under it. When she knocked someone opened the door. She looked any normal counselor long black hair in a bun, stylish glasses, pencil skirt, matching top and high heels._

_"Ah yes, you must be Reya. Come in Come in." she said as Reya walked in. "I'm Erica Cosweld."_

_"Listen lady, I don't need no counselor besides my family can't afford you anyways."_

_"Well then let's get to know you then."_

_"What?"_

_"Well your first sessions free, so I have a survey to get to know you better. Erica said after she gave Reya a clipboard and a pen_

'_Name: Hamato Reya_

_Age: 12_

_Favorite color: Black_

_2 of Favorite animals: Rats and Turtles_

_Favorite Pastimes: Playing Piano and Drawing_

_Siblings: 4 brothers_

_Parents: Single Father_

_Favorite setting: Feudal Japan_

_Favorite Physical activities: Martial arts and Basketball_

_Favorite lunchtime food: PB&J sandwiches_

_All Time favorite food: Pizza_

_Favorite actor: Jackie Chan_

_Favorite Actress: Whoopi Goldberg_

_Favorite way to bond with family: Tuning up the bike with Raph_

_Favorite Movie: The Mask_

_Favorite Musician: Vanessa Carlton_

_Favorite band: the Fray_

_Favorite song: White houses'_

_"I have one question who's Raph?_

_"One of my four brothers."_

_"What are their names?_

_"Leo's the oldest. Raph's the strongest. Don's the smartest. Mikey's the funniest."_

_"Alright so where does that leave you?"_

_"What?"_

_"Are you the cool one, the voice of reason, the tough one any thing?"_

_"I'm just …Reya."_

_"Impossible you can't be just Reya you've gotta be something big!"_

_"Like what?"_

_"You tell me."_

_"I am the baby of the family."_

_"Be more specific. What are your passions?"_

_"Music."_

_"What else?"_

_"Art."_

_"The looker or the creator?"_

_"The creator."_

_"Have you created anything?"_

_"Yes lots of stuff."_

_"Can I see?"_

"_Sure." Reya said as she handed Erica the sketchbook._

_"Beautiful, marvelous, excellent work, terrific, this is some of the best work I've ever seen."_

_"Thanks. Do you mind if get some water?"_

_"Not at all." She said as Reya. As she got up her wallet fell out of her pocket opening to her pictures right in front of Ms. Erica. Something caught Erica's eye, Reya was in a picture with 4 giant turtles, a giant rat, and 2 humans._

_"Um Reya, did you make this?"_

_"Make what?"_

_"This." Erica said as she pointed to the picture. Uh – Oh she saw the picture._

_"Um I can explain that." Reya said as she quickly thought of an excuse but failing. 'What the hell she's a shrink if I tell her not to tell she won't tell anybody.'_

_"I might as well come out with the truth," she said "That's my family."_

"_What?"_

_"I told you that's my family. I know it's kinda hard to believe."_

_"Are they…"_

_"Aliens, no. I know it's confusing so I'll start from the beginning."_

_So that's when Reya spilled everything about the mutation, her story, her happy home in the sewers, April and Casey, Master Splinter, Princeton, her brothers, Baxter Stockman, Utroms, and the Shredder._

_"Whoa."_

_"I know."_

_"Well I have one question, how does it feel to live in the sewer?"_

_"Weird."_

_"Weird how?"_

_"Well it feels kinda weird when everyone around you has a house and you don't, and the stank sometimes gets really bad."_

_"I can see that."_

"_So you won't tell anybody about this."_

"_Of course not."_

"_Well I better be going."_

"_Reya wait." She said "I also volunteer at The Center for Misguided Teens, and going there is free, so if you can't afford me maybe you could come by."_

"_That would be great." Reya said as she left Erica's apartment._

_**End Flashback.**_

When Reya finished her flash back, it started to rain with no umbrella Reya ran faster making it hard for her brothers to follow her. When she reach Erica's door she knocked.

"Ms. Erica!"

"Yes, oh hi Reya. What brings you here?"

"Sorry for interrupting but I need to talk to you about something."

"OK come in before you catch a cold."  
"Well so can we talk about this in your office?"

"Of course." Erica said as she led Reya upstairs to her office.

"Well so what do you need to talk about?"

__

"I can't believe it our little sis in a gang." Mikey said.

"Mikey don't jump to conclusions." Leo said

"Well, you saw her walk into that center we all did." Mikey said

"We can never know for sure." Leo said

"Shh guys, I hooked a speaker system up to the window we can hear them." Don said as they listened to Reya and Erica's conversation.

"Well so what exactly do you want to talk about?"

"It's about school. See you know about my advance technologies class right?"  
"Ahh yes the dreaded Advance technologies class."

"Yeah see I got this F, so I had to make it up, after studying with Donny, and doing the test, I got C , well mister I know everything was pissed off right."

"Did you try your best?"

"Yes."

"Well then why should you be coming to me about it? Listen grades don't tell you how smart you are only your choices in life."

"Try telling that to my brother."

"I don't think he'll listen to me. Well since you're here why don't you join me for some cocoa?"

"Alright."

After cocoa and cookies Reya started getting sleepy and suddenly fell asleep on Ms. Erica's couch.

"You know you can come in if you want to. I know your there don't worry I won't tell anyone. Reya has told me so much about you guys I've always wanted to meet you guys."

The guys knew who she was talking about so they came in.

"Rest assured Reya isn't in a gang."

How'd she know what they were thinking?

"She's to smart for that."

"So who are you anyway?" Leo asked

"I'm Erica Cosweld, your sister's counselor."

"Look, Sis don't need no counselor." Raph said "I mean she ain't looney or nothin'."

"I never said she was."

"So is it alright if we take her home?" Leo asked.

"Yes, and Donatello, Reya needs to tell you something." She said as they jumped out window and took her home.

__

Finally!

Review Please no flames


End file.
